Conquering All Odds
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: After a fight with two demons, Yusuke's been turned into a kitten and ends up in the care of a certain red haired kitsune. My first YAOI fic! YusukexKurama Complete
1. An Unfortunate Event

Conquering All Odds

Chapter One: An Unfortunate Event

xXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

xXx

"Yusuke Urameshi! I have been waiting for a fight with the one who killed Toguro!" A demon threatened at the Spirit Detective. She stood in the alley, hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. She had pink cat ears and a pink cat tail spurting from her spine. She had short black hair and wore a black kimono that was tied around her waist with a pink sash.

"Well, cat girl I think I can make a space in my schedule to fight you." An arrogant boy with black hair that was greased back and brown eyes said. He wore a yellow tanktop and blue ankle pants. Around each wrist was a green wristband. He cracked his knuckles and smirked. "But I won't make it easy for you."

"I don't plan for it to be." The cat woman charged and slashed at Yusuke with her claws. The Spirit Detective dodges easily and pointed his index finger at the cat. A blue orb glowed on the tip of his finger.

Before he could fire his Spirit Gun something jumped off the roof of a building and scratched him across his left shoulder. It landed gracefully beside the cat girl.

He had short brown hair and brown cat ears and tail. He wore a green kimono that was tied with a black sash. He stood there, licking the blood off his claws. "Are you alright Nuriko?"

"Yes, Zagato." Nuriko nodded.

"Let's finish him off!" Zagato charged.

"DIE!" Nuriko screeched as she charged behind him.

Yusuke remained calm as he made a fist and it started to glow blue. "Shotgun!" He called out as millions of blue orbs burst from his fist and slammed into Zagato and Nuriko.

The two cats fell to the ground, lifeless. "That'll teach them to mess with me." Yusuke smugly announced as he walked off.

xXx

Yusuke then went to the arcade. He walked over to a racing game and plunked a quarter in the slot. The game began and he was in last place and repeatedly trying to pass this green car. "Damn it!" He cursed as he mashed the gas harder.

"Hey Urameshi!" A voice called to him. Yusuke turned his head to try and find the person. After a few minutes of searching he finally found him.

"Oh, hey Kuwabara." He said as he turned back to his game. While he was looking around he completely forgot about it. His care was in a ditch on the side of the road and in big red letters at the top of the screen it said 'GAME OVER'

"Ahhh...DAMN IT!" Yusuke growled as he beat the game with his fists.

"Don't do that! This is my favorite game!" Kuwabara pleaded. "I have the high score!"

"What?!" Yusuke asked. He looked at the high score screen and saw in blue letters 'KUWA'. He fumed. "How the hell did you get the high score?!"

"Uhhhh, heh heh heh." Kuwabara nervously laughed.

"Never mind!" Yusuke shouted as he got up. "I'll leave you with your game." He walked out of the arcade and into the crowd.

xXx

Yusuke's shoulder brushed up against a man who said in disgust. "Ew! Wrap _something_ around that wound, kid! That's disgusting!"

Yusuke looked at his shoulder. On it were four deep slash marks, he had wondered why he didn't noticed it before.

He kept walking until he felt an intense pain in his stomach. He ducked into an alley so he wouldn't be seen if he threw up.

"What is happening?" He said weakly. He sat down wearily behind a trash can and passed out.

xXx

When he woke up it was dark, but amazingly he could see. _'Whoa, how long was I out?' _He thought, standing up. But to his surprise his clothes weren't on him anymore. He was standing on his big baggy clothes. This startled him. _'Okay this is too weird. I'm naked and in an alley.' _Then it hit him. _'What if someone raped me?! Damn it I'll find them and kick their ass so hard they won't...'_ He tried to pick up his clothing, but when he brought his hands to his face. He didn't see hands.

He saw paws. Two little paws with black fur on each of them.

'_What the hell?!' _He thought surprised. He ran out of the alley and tried to find someplace to look at his reflection. He found a little puddle of water on the sidewalk and looked into it.

Instead of seeing himself, he saw a very cute little black kitten with big brown eyes staring back at him. His tail and little pink nose twitched.

'_What happened to me?!' _

xXx

Snow: That's the end of chapter one!

Yusuke: Meow!

Snow: This idea has been pricking at the back of my mind for some time and I've finally written the first chapter!

Yusuke: MEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!

Snow: Once I get at least two reviews is when I'm going to start on the second chapter, so R & R!!

Yusuke: ::shakes little kitty paw:: MEOW!

Snow: See ya next time!

xXx


	2. Kurama

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Two: Kurama

xXx

Snow: Okay I didn't get ANY reviews (on this other site), but I'm starting the next chapter anyway. I stayed home from school today, so I'm freakin' bored!

Hiei: That's only because you HATE your new school that you're going to.

Snow: SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE I MISS MY OLD SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN I LIED ABOUT BEING SICK!

Yusuke: MEOW!

Snow: I miss my old friends...WAHHH ::starts crying::

Yusuke: Meow ::starts purring and sits on Snow's lap:: (A/n: he is a cat d'oh!)

Hiei: ON WITH THE FICCIE!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

Instead of seeing himself, he saw a very cute little black kitten with big brown eyes staring back at him. His tail and little pink nose twitched.

'_What happened to me?!'_

xXx

Yusuke was a very confused little kitty. He didn't know what the hell happened to him. He just stared and stared at his reflection in the puddle of water. He was covered from head to toe in soft, jet black cat fur. A tuft of fur stuck out on the top of his head. His normal sharp brown eyes were now large and round.

He extended a small, delicate paw and stared at it. Yusuke twitched his small pink nose and smelled the air. _'Great, I'm a stupid cat.' _He thought as he placed his paw on the cement and saw five small claws come emerge from it. _'A stupid cat with lethal weapons!' _He "smirked" sort of, he couldn't really because he was a kitten.

Then he heard a voice from behind him...

"Hey look at the UGLY cat!" It was a deep husky voice. Yusuke turned around to see a large bald man wearing a black tanktop and black pants. He had a tattoo of a flaming skull with snakes crawling out of the eye sockets on his shoulder.

'_UGLY?!' _Yusuke yelled. He ran as fast as he could on all fours toward the towering behemoth. He jumped up high and scratched the dude's face."MEOOOOOWWW!" Was his battle cry, which probably translated into: "I'm the best looking cat you'll ever see, BITCH!"

Suddenly a net enclosed around him. He clawed the net frantically and hissed. "I got him, Mako!" Came another dude's voice. He held up the net to his face and stared in at Yusuke; who took the opportunity of this and scratched the guy's eye. "You stupid cat!" He yelled as he clutched his bleeding face.

"Let's go drown the damn thing!" The guy named Mako yelled and snatched the net.

But then out of nowhere, Mako's friend collapsed to the ground, with a bloody nose. "Drop the kitten, NOW." Came a calm, yet demanding voice.

Yusuke peered out through the holes in the net and saw his savior. _'Kurama?' _He thought and meowed.

Yes it was true; there on a trash can stood Kurama. His red hair blew gently in the night breeze as he clutched a rose in his hand. If there was one person who could stand on top of a trash can gracefully, it was Kurama.

"Why should we?" Mako growled. "I was planning on EATING him."

"I didn't know anyone would be as cruel as to eat a defenseless kitten." Kurama glared at him.

"Oh, shut up pretty-boy." Mako charged with his mammoth bulk when Kurama calmly whispered.

"Rose whip."

The rose in his hand turned into a thorny whip and wrapped around Mako, immobilizing him. With a flick of his wrist, Kurama sent Mako flying against the brick wall of the alley. He plopped to the ground, unconscious.

Kurama walked swiftly over to the net and untangled it from around the poor Yusuke and picked him up in his arms. Yusuke looked up at Kurama with his big brown eyes and meowed.

"Well, don't be getting into any trouble from now on, okay?" Kurama said and smiled warmly at him. He placed Yusuke on the ground and started to walk off.

'_Hold on, Kurama might be able to help me!' _Yusuke realized. He turned around sharply and ran after Kurama, but Kurama was too far ahead and kittens can't run that fast. He tried hard to catch up. When he figured out he couldn't catch up, he sat back on his haunches and...

"MEOOOOOOOOOWW!!" He yelped and Kurama abruptly stopped and turned around.

"What is it, kitty?" He asked coming toward him and bending over. Yusuke smiled to himself. _'I can use my cuteness to get him to take me home. One of his plants has got to have a cure for this.'_ He thought as he rubbed up against Kurama's pants leg. "Meow." He made the cutest face he could and looked up at Kurama.

"Do you want me to take you home with me?" Kurama asked, scratching behind Yusuke's ear.

Yusuke looked up and nodded while meowing. Kurama just smiled and said. "I can't refuse a face as cute as yours." He picked the little black kitten up. "Let's go."

The cold wind whipped around them as they walked home and without realizing it, Yusuke snuggled deeper into the kitsune's arms for warmth.

xXx

They got to Kurama's house about thirty minutes later. Kurama pulled off his shoes and sat Yusuke down on the floor. "Make yourself at home." He smiled. "I'll get you some milk." He then walked into the kitchen.

Yusuke walked around the house, his padded feet pattered on the hardwood floor. He looked around the corner to see a big living room, with a BIG television. _'Alright, Kurama's got a big screen TV.' _Yusuke grinned inwardly as he tried to jump onto the couch where the remote control was.

The first try was humiliating. He tried to jump, but instead he hit the side of the couch and the springs in the cushions sent him flying back and he landed into Kurama's potted plant.

"...me...OW..." He said as he got down, all covered in dirt.

This time he took a running start and tried to jump up, but was caught in midair by Kurama. He looked up at the red head innocently. Kurama just stared at him. "Here's your milk." He placed a bowl of warm milk on the floor. Yusuke looked up at Kurama and meowed, which probably translated into "Thanks, but I really want to watch wrestling on your HUMONGUS big screen TV."

Yusuke drank hungrily as Kurama watched and stroked his furry head with the back of his hand. "You must not have had anything to drink in a while, huh?" He then noticed that Yusuke was covered in dirt. "And I see you've been in my plants already, kitty." Yusuke just kept on drinking, he was REALLY thirsty. "We'll just have to give you a bath later."

Yusuke's eyes widened, he didn't want to take a bath. And he really didn't want Kurama to GIVE him a bath either.

"I know cats hate water, but you are filthy." Kurama smiled as he took away the empty bowl and walked back into the kitchen.

xXx

Snow: END OF CHAPPIE TWO!!! Please review ya'll! I'm starting to think no one likes me anymore! ::cries::

Kurama: You're starting to sound really pathetic.

Snow: SHUT UP KURAMA!!

Kurama: Meep!

Angry Kurama Fangirls: How DARE you tell our Kurama to shut up?! Die you bitch!! ::has pitchforks and flaming torches::

Snow: I am not a bitch! LEAVE ME ALONE!! ::in the background lightning flashes and scary music plays::

Yusuke: MEOOOOOW!! ::angry kitty glare::

AKF: Meep! ::runs away::

Snow: See ya in chappie three!!

Yusuke: MEOW!

xXx


	3. A New Home

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Three: A New Home

xXx

Snow: I got a review! YAHOOO! ::does a little victory dance:: Thank you so much Julitica (on this other site), your review has helped me have the strength to go on!

Kurama: You know you wanted to go on with this story, even IF you didn't get a single review.

Snow: I was just thanking the kind and wonderful girl for her support! And she said my story was CUTE!

Kurama: Do the disclaimer already.

Snow: FINE!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH so just shut up and leave me ALONE!!

Snow: NOW! ON WITH THE FICCIE!!! ::dun dada duuuuun::

xXx

Yusuke's eyes widened, he didn't want to take a bath. And he really didn't want Kurama to GIVE him a bath either.

"I know cats hate water, but you are filthy." Kurama smiled as he took away the empty bowl and walked back into the kitchen.

xXx

Yusuke just sat back on his haunches and glared at the ceiling while listening to the bath water run in the tub in the next room. He hated taking baths when he was human, and he knew he was going to hate them as a cat too. He also hated being helpless like this, having to rely on Kurama for everything. Food, water, baths, a place to live, Kurama was giving this all to him and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Of course he liked being treated nicely, he just wasn't used to it after all that's happened to him over the course of his life.

He was lost in his thoughts until two arms scooped him up and carried him into the bathroom.

Yusuke began to hiss and wiggle around in Kurama's grasp when he held him over the tub. Yusuke could see his reflection clearly in the clean water. The red head placed Yusuke in the tub, unfortunately the water was too hot and this made the little kitten mad.

He jumped out of the tub and onto Kurama's head. When he tried to grab Yusuke, he jumped off of his head and landed on the floor behind him. "MEOW!" He hissed as he high tailed it out of there.

Kurama turned around and sighed. "I KNEW that animals hate me." He whined as he went into his bedroom.

But unknown to him, Yusuke had taken refuge under Kurama's bed. Yusuke peeked out from under the bed and stared at the kitsune's feet that were right in front of his face.

'_Heh heh heh.' _Yusuke laughed in his head. He drew his claws and with lightning quick cat speed, he clawed Kurama's foot. He brought his little black paw back out of sight and saw Kurama jump up and shout.

"AH!" He screamed and jumped back from the bed.

If Yusuke was human right now, he would be rolling with laughter.

He scooted up some and clawed Kurama's foot again, he got the same result. "AH!" Kurama screamed again as he jumped back more. He finally got enough since to look UNDER the bed and he saw Yusuke curled up in a ball with his paw outstretched.

Kurama was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Yusuke scratched Kurama's face and hissed. Kurama quickly got out from under the bed and held his cheek with his hand. He took it away and looked at the crimson blood on it. "Ow." He said, clenching an eye shut.

Hearing Kurama say "Ow" Yusuke crawled out from under the bed and watched him go into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

On Kurama's left cheek were four deep scratch marks that were bleeding badly. _'I didn't know I hurt him that bad.' _Yusuke said regretfully as he walked toward him.

He saw Kurama wet a cloth with water and pressing it to his injured cheek. He inhaled sharply though his teeth when the cloth touched the scratches.

"Maybe I shouldn't have take the cat home, Mother might not like it." Kurama said to himself as he took the cloth off and got some bandages out of the cabinet and opened one of them and placed it on his cheek.

Yusuke felt guilty and walked toward Kurama, he rubbed against his pants leg and purred. _'I'm sorry, Kurama.'_

xXx

Later that night, after the whole scratching accident, Kurama poured some milk into another bowl, stuck it in the microwave and heated it up for Yusuke.

Yusuke drank hungrily as Kurama scratched his back, causing him to purr when he really didn't want to. "I still haven't given you a name yet." He said to the Spirit Detective-turned-cat.

Yusuke looked up at Kurama with big brown eyes and a milk mustache, Kurama laughed, took a towel and wiped it off. "Blackie?"

Yusuke hissed, meaning "No."

"Fluffy?"

Yusuke hissed again, meaning. "HELL no!"

Kurama thought for a while until he finally came up with a name. "Yuki?"

Yusuke decided that Kurama wasn't going to say "Yusuke" for a name, so he just purred, meaning "Yuki is fine, just please DON'T call me Fluffy."

Kurama smiled and petted the little black kitten's head. "Yuki it is, then." He then got up and walked into his room, with little "Yuki" following.

xXx

Kurama shut the door to his room and locked it. He then began to take off his shirt. Yusuke, who was on top of the bed, blushed a deep red, but you couldn't really see it because of his black fur. _'Great is Kurama going to strip for me now?' _

He didn't realize he was staring at Kurama's chest until the soft spoken kitsune said. "You're a little hentai aren't you?" He laughed lightly as he proceeded to take off his pants.

This time Yusuke's eyes grew wide as he watched him slip his pants off to reveal his boxers. _'What did I do to deserve this?! Not that I'm complaining...' _Yusuke realized what he was thinking and snapped out of it. _'No, I'm straight! Kurama is a friend! I love Keiko!' _He stopped again at that last sentence. _'Keiko? Where'd that come from? Of course she's hot and everything, but I don't think I LOVE her...' _He was snapped out of his debate with himself by Kurama sitting on the bed and stretching out. He had changed into pajama bottoms, but had decided not to put on a shirt.

Yusuke just stared again as Kurama snuggled under the covers and turned on his side to face him. "Goodnight, hentai Yuki." He chuckled as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

'_Yeah, whatever.' _Yusuke jumped off of the bed and laid down on Kurama's bean bag chair that was in the corner of his room. He shut his eyes and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

xXx

Snow: Chapter three!! YAY!! ::does another victory dance::

Kurama: Man, Yusuke is a pervert.

Yusuke: MEOOOOOOOOOWWWW!! (Translation: No I'm not fox-boy! Shut UP!!)

Snow: SEE YA NEXT TIME!!

xXx


	4. Yusuke, the Sneaky Black Kitten

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Four: Yusuke, the Sneaky Black Kitten

xXx

Snow: I got a new review! YAY!! Thanks Star Fox (on this other site)! I'm really glad you liked it, just don't attack me with the man eating snails!! ::hides::

Yusuke: ::rolls eyes:: Meow...

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH okay!

Snow: Now...ON WITH THE FICCIE!!! ::dun dada duuuun::

xXx

Yusuke just stared again as Kurama snuggled under the covers and turned on his side to face him. "Goodnight, hentai Yuki." He chuckled as he turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

'_Yeah, whatever.' _Yusuke jumped off the bed and laid down on Kurama's bean bag chair that was in the corner of his room. He shut his eyes and soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

xXx

Yusuke was awoken that day by a blaring alarm clock that hurt his sensitive cat ears. _'What the HELL was that?!' _He thought grumpily as he rose to his feet and jumped gracefully off the beanbag.

He looked over to the bed to see the red haired kitsune get out of his bed and stretching his arms before he walked into the bathroom. Yusuke jumped onto Kurama's bed and looked at the clock, it read '5:15' in red numbers. _'Five fifteen!? What is the matter with this fox?!'_

Yusuke heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and jumped off the bed. He made his way to the kitchen to see a woman with brown hair sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. _'This must be Kurama's mom, Shiori.'_

Shiori looked down at Yusuke and smiled, but really she wasn't pleased with her Shuiichi bringing home a CAT of all things. She never really liked cats; she was more of a dog person.

"You want some milk, kitty?" Shiori asked, getting up. She brought out the milk carton and poured it into a bowl and gave it to him.

Yusuke sniffed the milk with his little pink nose and then after realizing it was okay to drink, he lapped it up with his tongue. He then looked up at Shiori. _'Yeah yeah, I like milk and all, but can I have some steak?'_

Shiori scratched him behind his delicate ears and walked in the living room, sat down, and turned on the television.

'_I guess she doesn't have a job.' _Yusuke thought curiously, but was interrupted when he saw Kurama getting out of the shower with a robe on. It was a white terry bath robe, it had the same color sash tied around his waist. The front was open slightly, revealing his smooth muscled chest, water droplets were still clinging onto it and his wet hair. Yusuke stared again.

'_Damn it to hell! I want my normal body back NOW!' _He thought. _'I don't want to see Kurama's half naked body! But I know PLENTY of high school girls who would!'_

"Good morning, Yuki." Kurama smiled as he walked into his room and pulled out his school uniform.

"So, Yuki is its name?" Shiori called from the other room.

"Yes, mother!" Kurama shouted back, as he slipped his short on.

Yusuke walked into the living room and saw Kurama's backpack open. A small cat-like smile crept its way onto his face. _'There ain't no way I'm staying home with Shiori!' _He waited until Shiori wasn't looking and leapt into Kurama's backpack.

xXx

It took about thirty minutes of waiting until Yusuke felt the backpack move. "Bye mom!" He heard Kurama call from inside the bag.

Kurama walked outside and began his walk to school. That was when Yusuke realized how bouncy a book bag actually was. It tossed him everywhere inside that thing. It shook him and even a big calculus book fell on top of him and squished his tail. It took everything in him to not hiss.

The zipper of the bag was left open and it was big enough for him to look out of it. He sighed with relief when he saw Kurama's school right a head of them.

xXx

Yusuke peeked out of the hole every now and then to see where Kurama was. He ducked his furry head back inside the bag when he entered his classroom. Kurama took his seat and put his book bag down abruptly, startling the poor Yusuke.

'_Now I think I should've stayed at home with Shiori.' _Yusuke thought as he searched the bag for something edible. He wanted to scream with joy when he found a Hershey's Kiss in the very bottom of the bag. He tore open the tin foil wrapper with his tiny claws and ate the small chocolate.

"Class, please get out your science books so we can get started." Yusuke heard the teacher say.

'_Uh oh.' _Yusuke realized as the zipper of the back pack slowly opened.

"Yuki?" Kurama whispered in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Yusuke just stared up into Kurama's emerald green orbs innocently, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for this.

"Mr. Minamino is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"No sir I just..." Kurama searched his brain for an excuse while Yusuke silently prayed he wouldn't be found out by the teacher.

"You just what, Shuiichi?" The teacher asked in annoyance.

"I forgot my science book, I'm sorry." Kurama apologized as he looked down at Yusuke and smiled as if to say 'It's okay.'

"Well then, just share a book with Kagura over there." The teacher said and a brunette girl blushed.

"Yes sir." Kurama said as he zipped up his book bag and walked over to the girl named Kagura.

Yusuke just sat for the rest of the day inside that bag, listening to the teacher and all the other students.

'_Thanks, Kurama.' _He thought and smiled inwardly.

xXx

Snow: END OF CHAPTER 4!!

Kurama: Yay...::dully::

Yusuke: MEOW!

Snow: Please R&R!! It would mean a lot to me.

Yusuke: Me-ow! ::nods::

Snow: See ya next time!! ::waves::

xXx


	5. A Lesson Learned

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Five: A Lesson Learned

xXx

Snow: Here's chapter five after a long anticipated wait!

Hiei: Shut up baka-lion. No one likes you stupid stories. You haven't even gotten a new review!

Snow: That's just because I haven't updated in a while!

Hiei: You idiot!

Snow: Who you calling an idiot?!?

Snow and Hiei continue fighting...

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH okay?

Yusuke: Meow! Meow! (Translation: ON WITH THE FICCIE!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

Yusuke just sat for the rest of the day inside that bag, listening to the teacher and all the other students.

'_Thanks, Kurama.' _He thought and smiled inwardly.

xXx

Good thing for little Yusuke that it was a Friday and he had two whole days of doing nothing. _'When you're a little adorable kitten, you can't fight demons...unless they're rat demons.' _He thought, smiling a cat-like grin as he rode home in the backpack.

Yusuke then felt pressure on his little belly. _'Uh oh.' _He thought desperately. _'I can't go to the bathroom in Kurama's backpack!' _He peeked out of the backpack to see Kurama taking his precious time getting an ice cream cone.

"Thank you," Kurama said gratefully as he took his change from the ice cream vendor, slipped it in his pocket and began licking his chocolate ice cream cone.

'_Damn it!' _Yusuke thought, scratching the side of the backpack with his razor sharp claws. _'Kurama better hurry up unless he wants kitty crap in his bag!'_

xXx

Yusuke tried his best to hold it in and was relieved when he peeked out and saw Kurama's house right in front of him. _'Run! Kurama, run!' _Yusuke thought even more desperately.

Kurama opened the door, walked in, sat his book bag on the floor, and opened it to reveal a very bathroom deprived little "Yuki."

Kurama lifted the black kitten out of the bag and sat him down. When he did so, Yusuke ran off into the bathroom. Kurama followed. He rounded the corner and saw Yusuke, with his back facing him, using the bathroom on his mother's favorite white bathroom rug.

"NO! Bad Yuki!" Kurama exclaimed, his eyes were as round as plates and he waved his arms through the air frantically.

Yusuke turned his head around and meowed innocently. _'What? When you gotta go, you gotta go.' _ He stood up and kicked the ground in front of his "business" as if to cover it up.

Kurama slapped his forehead in frustration. "I knew animals hate me." He said and went into the other room. He returned with a paper towel, picked up Yusuke's little "present" with it and ran into the kitchen saying: "Ew ew ew ew grooooossss!!" He threw it into the trash can like it was on fire.

Yusuke laughed in his head. _'He looks cute when he's creeped out...' _Realizing what he just thought he nearly hissed. _'Why the hell do I keep having these stupid thoughts!!? Kurama is my friend! Damn it!'_

He then felt a spray of water on him. "Bad Yuki!" Kurama said he was holding a spray bottle. He sprayed again, this time in Yusuke's face. He meowed loudly and wiped his face and whiskers with his paw.

"We'll have to potty train you." Kurama said. He led Yuki to the park to teach him how to "be a good kitty and use the bathroom properly."

He told him that whenever he felt like he was going to go to the bathroom to scratch on the door and he would let him out.

Yusuke listened to every word Kurama had to say, because he didn't want to be kicked out and have to live on the street where he might never find someone to turn him back into a human. But he saw a really cool looking purple butterfly and his kitty instincts couldn't resist. He got away from Kurama when he was talking to him about "kitty toilet seats" and went to go chase the butterfly.

'_Ah, Toguro, I see you've been reincarnated as a harmless purple butterfly...I shall eat you now! Ah ha ha!' _Yusuke pretended rather childishly as he crept up on the butterfly, which was sitting peacefully on a small twig.

He crouched lower, sticking his small behind high in the air. His tail twitched. A small cat-like smirk crept upon his face, showing his small, sharp teeth.

The butterfly turned around and Yusuke pounced, but instead of a butterfly, he pounced on a rather large bulldog that was stalking _him _to begin with. _'Uh oh.' _Yusuke turned around and hauled ass out of there with the dog right behind him.

xXx

Meanwhile Kurama was sitting on a bench looking up at the clouds, when he saw a black kitten run across the grass with a large bulldog on his heels. "Yuki!" He gasped and ran to the aid of his poor little kitten.

xXx

'_Can't we just work this out? I mean I know cats and dogs don't get along but can't we just put this aside and...'_ He meowed loudly as the bulldog charged and was going to pounce on him when...

"Haru! Bad boy!" A feminine voice called out and the bulldog stopped dead in its tracks.

Yusuke turned his head to see a woman with sky blue hair, wearing the Sariyaski Jr. High girl's uniform. _'B-Botan?' _He thought surprised. Then came Kurama, panting and sweating he picked up the traumatized kitten and held him in his arms. "Botan?" He asked once he caught his breath. "What are you doing with a bulldog?"

"Oh, the dog, Haru, isn't mine. He's Koenma's." Botan smiled her bubbly girl smile and latched the red leash onto Haru's collar. "He wanted me to walk him while he stamped some more papers." She patted his head and looked at Kurama and his furry friend. "Is this adorable little kitten yours?" She went over and scratched Yusuke behind his ears.

"I found him, and I guess he's mine." Kurama said as Yusuke climbed on top of his head. _'This is so cool! And if I trip, I can just grab his hair and save myself from falling off.'_ Yusuke thought childishly.

"Oh! Before I forget, have you seen Yusuke?" Botan asked curiously while scratching her head. At the sound of his name, Yusuke jumped. He was glad at least _someone _was looking for him.

"No, I haven't seen him lately." The red head told her. "Do you know where he might be?" Kurama asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I have no clue. Kuwabara says the last time he saw him was storming out of the arcade because he wasn't able to beat a racing game." Botan said matter-of-factly.

'_I coulda beaten that game easy! I had just gotten back from fighting these cat demons and...' _Yusuke gasped. _'The cat demon scratched me a few minutes before I turned into this...thing. It was the cat's scratches that did this to me!' _

"Sounds like Yusuke." Kurama stifled a small chuckle, but then asked. "Are you sure you have no idea where he is?" Concern was blatantly obvious this time.

"As I said, I don't know." Botan said disappointedly.

"Keep looking, he _is _your Spirit Detective." Kurama said as Botan held out her hand and her oar formed. She hopped on and said. "Of course we'll keep looking, we'll keep looking until we find him!" She then flew away with the bulldog on her lap.

Kurama waved until she was out of his sight.

xXx

Later that night, Yusuke couldn't sleep. His brown eyes scanned the room and then finally rested on Kurama's sleeping form. Getting up from the beanbag, he placed a small paw on the hardwood floor and made his way to the bed. He leapt onto Kurama's bed and saw the blanket moving slowly up and down, indicating that the kitsune was breathing.

'_Will I ever turn back into a human again?' _Yusuke wondered with his eyes focused on Kurama. He had moved in front of his face and saw his eyes closed. A peaceful look was on his graceful features. Yusuke just stared.

Kurama's eyes opened suddenly and he shouted "Yusuke?!"

This scared little Yusuke to death, he leapt up with every hair on his back standing straight up and his tail was stiff. He hissed and landed, on the edge of the bed, hanging on by his claws.

"I just had the feeling that Yusuke was right here in this room...it was like he was staring at me." Kurama sat up and saw "Yuki" hanging onto the bed for his very life and picked him up in his arms. "Oh it was just you Yuki."

Kurama smiled and picked Yusuke up, saving him from falling off the bed. He placed him in his lap and started stroking his back with his knuckles. Despite not wanting to, Yusuke purred.

'_I guess it isn't that bad being a cat.' _Yusuke thought, closing his large brown eyes and drifting off into a peaceful night sleep.

xXx

Snow: There's the fifth chapter!!

Yusuke: MEOW!

Snow: What, you're saying you didn't like being chased by the dog?

Yusuke: ::nods:: MEOW MEOW!!

Snow: ::sighs:: I'm enjoying writing this fic and am glad that all of you people are reading it! ::smiles::

Hiei: THAT was cheesy...

Snow: Hey! I like cheese!

Hiei: You moron!

Snow: ::sticks tongue out at Hiei::

Hiei: ::unwraps his bandage across his arm:: DRAGON OF THE DARK-

Snow: ::is scared:: If you do that I'll tell Yukina that you're her brother!!!

Hiei: -ness Flame?

Snow: Now that's better! ::pats Hiei's head::

Kurama: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!

xXx


	6. A Love Rival? Enter Hiei

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Six: A Love Rival? Enter Hiei.

xXx

Snow: So! Here's chapter six of my little story, thank you sango16 from for your review and thanks to everyone who has reviewed this humble little fic at because it's way more popular there than it is at ...

Hiei: Shut up! Get on with the story!

Snow: Hold on! Um, someone asked me in a review "Can't they sense Yusuke's Spirit Energy?" That is a very good question...You'll figure out the answer in this chapter okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!!

Snow: On with the ficcie!!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

Kurama smiled and picked Yusuke up, saving him from falling off the bed. He placed him in his lap and started stroking his back with his knuckles. Despite not wanting to, Yusuke purred.

'_I guess it isn't that bad being a cat.' _Yusuke thought, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

xXx

"Koenma? Do you have any more information on Yusuke?" Botan asked, walking into his office. She made her oar dissipate and walked over to the toddler.

"No, not at all...we can't get a read on his Spirit Energy..." Koenma said with a look of worry on his face. "I've checked everywhere, Human World, Demon World, under my bed...he can not be found any where!"

"Why would he be under your bed?" Botan asked, smiling and giggling nervously.

"It's called a joke, Botan." Koenma snapped sarcastically, stamping another paper. His brow was furrowed in frustration.

"Is there something wrong?" Botan asked.

"Yes there IS something wrong!" Koenma snapped once again. "We have a new case AND our Spirit Detective is missing!"

"A new case? What is it this time?" Botan walked to the side of Koenma's desk and looked over his shoulder at his paper work.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look over my shoulder while I'm stamping! It makes me nervous!"

"Well, what is the new case?"

"Okay, there is a new demon named Atsuki. Atsuki is a powerful cat demon that can morph into any human he touches. While he is in that particular human's form, he can make his spirit energy match their's exactly! He has followers that aren't as strong, but can turn someone into a cat by simply scratching them." Koenma showed a picture of Atsuki on a television screen. He was a very attractive looking man. He had silver hair, his cat ears stuck up on top of his head and he had a long cat tail spurting from his spine. He wore a black kimono and had a vile of blood on a string tied around his neck. Purple eyes were narrowed in an arrogant way.

"He looks...tough..." was all the Grim Reaper could say, but she was blushing. This so called Atsuki was a cute guy.

"That's because he IS!" Koenma shouted. "He is in the Upper A class of demon."

Botan gasped. "No, but Hiei and Kurama are only in the Upper B class. They are almost an A!"

"We need Yusuke to defeat him." Koenma said, slamming his hands down abruptly on his desk. "Hiei and Kurama just aren't up to Atsuki's standards! And Kuwabara only has his sword that can slice through dimensions and his high spirit awareness...even he can't sense where Atsuki's hiding because of his energy masking capabilities!"

"Maybe you could find some of his lackeys and torture them until they tell all." Botan suggested.

"I would, but two of his strongest warriors, Zagato and Nuriko are no where to be found." Koenma brought up a picture of them on the television screen.

Botan stared at the picture. "Oh! I remember escorting those two to your office the other day! They had been killed and you told me to take them to the other room until you could decide to send them to Heaven or Hell!" She exclaimed. "I'll go get them right now! Maybe they know where this 'Atsuki' character is!" Botan formed her oar, hopped on it and flew off.

xXx

Meanwhile Yusuke was awoken by the sound of coughing. He opened his brown eyes and looked around. It was two thirty six in the morning. Stretching out his cat muscles, he stuck his hind quarters in the air and yawned. _'Wonder who's sick..' _Yusuke thought, jumping off of the bed. He wandered out of the room to the bathroom and peeked in. He saw Kurama holding his head over the toilet, throwing up. His hair was tied back with a white ponytail holder to keep from falling in front of his face.

Yusuke approached him and let out a soft meow. _'Great, he's sick...I hope he gets better soon...'_ He thought concernedly.

Kurama turned his head in Yusuke's direction and smiled weakly. "Yuki, did I wake you up?" He asked, but closed his mouth quickly and began throwing up once again.

The small kitten winced, he felt bile rise up in his throat. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to force the sickening liquid down. He ended up turning away, but staying with Kurama throughout his spell.

xXx

The sun had just rose when Shiori came into the kitsune's room with a bowl of soup and orange juice on a tray. "How are you feeling, Shuiichi?"

"Nauseated and my stomach hurts, but other than that I'm fine." Kurama replied, managing a small smile for his mother.

"Here, you need to eat something." Shiori placed the tray on the nightstand and turned to go to the door. "I'm going out for a while to the movies with a friend...will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Mother, I can take care of myself." Kurama said, sipping the chicken noodle soup.

"See you around five o'clock?" She said, confirming that time.

"Okay, bye." Kurama said, slurping a noodle. Shiori went out and shut the door behind her.

Yusuke just curled up into a ball near Kurama's legs and stayed like that for a while.

xXx

About an hour later, Kurama had moved into the living room and was now watching the Home Gardening Channel. "Wow, look at those lilies." said one woman named Eliza. "Aren't they beautiful when you tint the color of their leaves with purple food coloring!"

Kurama just rolled his eyes at the woman as she showed a picture of pure white lilies that was labeled "Before" and a picture of the corrupted lilies that were slightly wilting and had purple streaks every here and there on the petals that was labeled "After."

"The lilies were beautiful before they tinted them, now they are probably going to die in a few days." Kurama sighed.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the window. Kurama rose from his comfortable position on the couch and walked over to it. Seeing who it was, he opened the window and in the blink of an eye, there stood Hiei.

"I sensed your spirit energy weakening and decided to check and see if you were dead." Hiei said, looking Kurama over. Kurama was dressed in pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He wore socks and his hair was frizzy, his face was flushed from a fever.

Hiei's hand moved carefully to the kitsune's forehead. Brushing away his bangs, he felt his forehead. "You have a high fever, you need to be resting."

Kurama's face turned redder, but not from the fever. Yusuke lifted his head and glared at Hiei. _'Why am I suddenly jealous?' _ He thought, puzzled.

Hiei's glance moved from the kitsune to the cat resting by the blanket that was on the couch. "What's that?" Hiei said, referring to the small kitten.

"It's called a 'cat'." Kurama explained, smiling at the confused little kitten that seemed to be glaring daggers at the fire demon. Under his black fur, Yusuke blushed from his smile. It was so serene, so genuinely kind and gentle, but he knew that under that smile was a kitsune that you didn't want to piss off unless you wanted to die.

Unbeknownst to him, every hair on his back stood on end. He hissed and drew his claws. _'I've never been like this before...'_ He thought as he released a hiss he could no longer keep in.

"Looks like he's jealous, kitsune." Hiei smirked. "He must be very fond of you."

"I guess," Kurama coughed.

"Go sit down, it's pathetic to see the great Youko Kurama being beaten by a virus." Hiei said and walked into the kitchen. He returned with a bowl of ramen. "Eat." He commanded. "You'll never get better if you don't eat something."

"How did you learn how to use the microwave?" Kurama asked, cocking an eyebrow in a mixture of interest and worry.

"I tried to work that thing one time before, but it beeped at me when it's timer reached zero. So I blew it up. Fortunately it was at Kuwabara's house and he got in trouble for it."

"What were you doing at Kuwabara's house?" Kurama asked, slurping a noodle.

"Botan called us over to discuss Toguro and things of that sort..." Hiei trailed off. "Now eat!"

Kurama began to eat more as Hiei pleasingly watched.

Yusuke just continued to give death glares to Hiei. _'Damn it...'_

xXx

Snow: There we go! Chapter six is done!!

Hiei: Whooo...hooo... ::dully::

Snow: You should be happy! I put you in the story!

Hiei: Yeah, but I'm not Yusuke's "love rival" I don't love ANYONE!

Snow: Yeah whatever! This fic is WAY more popular on than it is on ...I wonder why...

Hiei: Shut up and end the fic!

Snow: Bye Bye ya'll!! Until next time!!

xXx


	7. Important Clue

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Seven: Important Clue

xXx

Snow: Chapter seven is here! ::does a little dance::

Kurama: Yay...::waves a party flag around dully::

Snow: Hope you like it! ::peace sign::

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kurama: ON!

Hiei: WITH!

Botan: THE!

Snow: FICCIE!

Yusuke: MEOW!! ::dun dada duuuun::

xXx

Kurama began to eat more as Hiei pleasingly watched.

Yusuke just continued to give death glares to Hiei. _'Damn it...'_

xXx

"Well fox, I guess I shall take my leave." Hiei said, picking up Kurama's bowl and taking it into the kitchen. Hiei came back into the living room and placed his hand on Kurama's forehead. "You're fever is getting worse, maybe I should stay with you until your mortal mother gets home."

"No, Hiei I can take care of myself and I think I sense Kuwabara making a move on your sister..."

"How can you sense that?"

"Oh no! He's asking her to marry him! Hurry Hiei! Hurry!" Kurama said with a fake look of panic on his face.

This time he got Hiei. Mumbling something about: "Damn that idiot!" then he turned towards Kurama and said. "Get well, fox." With that, he jumped out of the open window.

Yusuke was now in a rage. _'Stupid Hiei, stupid Hiei. That bastard! "I just came over here to check on you." Yeah right! You just wanted to make a move on him didn't you, you old three eyed bastard!?' _He walked closer to Kurama. _'How dare he flirt with MY fox?!' _ He stopped dead in his tracks. _'MY fox? Where the hell did that come from?! Maybe I do li...NO! I don't have feelings for that...that...that kitsune!'_

Now poor Yusuke was all flustered and his face was turning red under his fur. _'Stupid stupid!' _He repeated in his head until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurama's voice.

"Yuki?" Kurama called. "Come here."

Yusuke sighed in his head. _'He better not have noticed my little phase of jealousy...'_

He meowed when he approached Kurama, who was sitting on the couch. The red head bent down and picked him up. He smiled. "Was little Yuki jealous of Hiei?"

'_He noticed...'_

Kurama stroked his head with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry you were jealous, but if it makes you feel better, I don't have feelings for Hiei."

Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed in his head. _'Wait...' _He opened them quickly. _'Why do I feel relieved?'_

xXx

Meanwhile in Spirit World, Botan had just gotten the two partners of Atsuki, Nuriko and Zagato and had gathered them in Koenma's office. "Nuriko, Zagato, I need this information out of you...where are the whereabouts of your leader, Atsuki?" Koenma said, slamming his hands on his desk. Zagato and Nuriko were sitting in two chairs across from him.

"It is absolutely absurd that you would ask us such a question!" Nuriko said, defiantly as she flipped a piece of hair over her shoulder.

"We would NEVER betray out master!" Zagato yelled.

"You must tell us!" Botan demanded, standing up abruptly. "Atsuki is a terrible Upper A class demon! He might destroy the human world!"

"That's what we intended to do!" Zagato shouted, causing the blue haired deity to back away. "We hate all humans! Expesially that Yusu..."

"What did you say?" Koenma asked the young cat warrior. "Were you about to say Yusuke?"

Zagato looked away, ashamed that he let such valuable information loose. Nuriko glared at him and said under her breath. "Idiot!"

"Were you?!" He demanded once again.

"...yes!" Zagato finally said after some deliberation. "We fought him, and he killed us...but he got his just desserts."

"What do you mean by 'just desserts'?" Botan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"...grrr..." Zagato looked as if he were going to be killed again by Nuriko if he told. "I'm not telling." He said stubbornly. A satisfied smirk made its way across Nuriko's face.

Koenma brought out a golden box. "Listen, I hate to do this to any soul that refuses to cooperate..." He opened it; the box was lined with red velvet inside. A small crystal clear orb sat in the center of the box. It shimmered when the light hit it. Botan gasped. "No, Koenma, sir..."

"What's it do?" Zagato asked. He eyed the small sphere curiously.

Koenma took the orb out of the box. "This orb has the power to suck in any spirit I tell it to...a 'spirit vacuum' if you will." He stared into Zagato's eyes. "Once inside, the spirit can never be released...either tell me what happened to Yusuke and the location of you leader or I will suck you both in, never to be seen again."

Zagato's eyes widened. Nuriko didn't look fazed at all by this development. "How am I supposed to know if this is a bluff or not?" She smirked.

"You're a fool to think that it is a lie..." Koenma said; the orb glowed faintly. "Do you want me to try it out on you?" The tone of his voice was dead serious.

Nuriko gulped and slowly shook her head. "Zagato...he, scratched Yusuke before he killed us." Koenma glared at the female neko. "It usually takes a few hours for the venom in our claws to seep into the blood stream and transform a person..."

"You mean that Yusuke is a CAT now?!" Koenma screamed. "Now tell me where is Zagato!"

Before answering, Nuriko looked at the orb resting on the table, forgotten. She smirked and with her cat-like grace she snatched it and leaped onto the back of her chair. "HA!" She laughed triumphantly, holding the orb out in her hands. "Fool! Now I have the orb!"

Zagato smirked and stood up. "You aren't ready for that teenage form that you are in right now, the toddler form suits you better...you are just as foolish as one!"

"Now, capture Koenma's spirit!" Nuriko exclaimed. The orb began to float out of her clawed fingers and went to the center of the room. The glowed with a bright light that shot out and enveloped the whole room, but Koenma didn't look worried.

Suddenly, as a flash of light was headed to Koenma to capture his soul, a blue shield of energy formed around him and reflected the beam right back at the foolish cat.

"NOOO!!" Nuriko screamed. "How can this be?!" The light hit her. She turned into a beam of pink energy and shot back into the orb.

The light cleared from the room, and the orb floated down to Koenma, who caught it. He clasped it in his palm and looked down at it; the orb had turned from a crystal white color to a light pink. "What a shame..._she_ was the fool. Nuriko didn't know that the orb's powers don't work on me..." He mumbled, placing the dangerous sphere back into the box. Closing it he said, "Now Zagato, would you like that to happen to you?"

"N-no..." He was trembling.

"Good, then tell me where Atsuki is." Koenma said as he sat back down in his chair.

xXx

At Kurama's house, Shiori got home at about eleven at night, a few hours later than she promised her son. She saw her Shuiichi and his companion asleep on the couch. Not wanting to bother them, she turned off the television and went to bed.

Yusuke had fallen asleep on the red haired kitsune's lap. Kurama's eyes were closed in slumber as well.

Kurama suddenly opened his eyes, they glowed a bright red. He growled deeply in his throat. _'What's...happening?' _He panicked; he moved his tongue around in his mouth. Kurama gasped when he felt two sharp fangs.

Yusuke opened his eyes. _'K-Kurama?!'_

xXx

Snow: Ohhhh what's happening to our kawaii little Kurama-kun?!

Kurama: You should know, _you're _the one writing the stupid thing!

Snow: It's not stupid! It's my very first YAOI fic!

Hiei: Who cares?! I am NOT Yusuke's love rival!

Snow: Shut up!

Hiei: I'm gonna kill you! ::draws katana and starts to chase Snow::

Snow: MEEP! ::runs::

Kuruna Icefire: NO! If you kill her she won't be able to finish this fic!

Snow: YAY! It's my faithful reviewer at , Kuruna Icefire! ::hugs::

K. Icefire: ::smiles::

Snow's other reviewers appear out of nowhere...

Raining Petals: YAY! I'm here too!

Paladin Dragoon: Me three!

K. Icefire: Let's paaaartayy! ::turns on some music::

R. Petals: WOOT! ::starts to dance with Yusuke the kitten::

Yusuke: MEOW! ::smiles::

Snow: See ya next time!! ::is hit with a block of cheese:: WHO THREW THAT?!?

xXx


	8. Atsuki's Evil Spell

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Eight: Atsuki's Evil Spell

xXx

Snow: Hello and welcome to chapter eight!

Niana Kuonji: Hiya! I'm one of Snow's reviewers!

Snow: Hi! Niana! ::high fives::

Niana: ::smiles::

Snow: On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: SnowLion no Miko does not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Hiei: You're both retards...

Niana: Aww! It's FLUFF-HEAD!! ::glomps::

Hiei: grrr...

Snow: ON WITH THE FICCIE!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

Kurama suddenly opened his eyes, they glowed a bright red. He growled deeply in his throat. _'What's...happening?' _He panicked; he moved his tongue around in his mouth. Kurama gasped when he felt two sharp fangs.

Yusuke opened his eyes. _'K-Kurama?'_

xXx

In Spirit World, Koenma and Botan were still in his office, trying to get information out of Zagato. "Zagato, I am losing patience with you." Koenma warned.

"I'll tell, as long as you don't use that _thing_ on me..." a frightened Zagato said, glancing at the golden box that housed the orb that had just recently sucked his partner's soul inside of it, never to be released. "Atsuki is in the human world...he is in the woods right outside Shinjuku Park, and judging by the atmosphere of the air, he has just enchanted someone..."

"What do you mean by 'enchanted'?" Botan asked, glancing at the neko demon nervously. She was sure that Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and Koenma could sense the recent disturbance in the air, but didn't know if Yusuke could.

"Master Atsuki can cast spells on certain individuals...this is the extent of his power. All he needs to do this is a sample of the victim's DNA, a lock of hair or vile of blood will do. When he casts this spell on someone, he can turn them into a cat demon themselves, or do whatever he pleases." Zagato said, his eyes were still focused on that cursed golden box.

Koenma looked at him desperately, then at the blue haired deity. "Botan, get a read on any strange energy that has just popped up." Botan got up and walked out of the room.

"You had better be right about this." The ruler of Spirit World warned the neko.

xXx

At Kurama's house, Yusuke had woken up with a start at the kitsune's almost evil appearance.

"Heh heh heh..." Kurama cackled menacingly. He stared at the small, black kitten with malice. "Yusuke Urameshi, I have you where I want you." It wasn't his voice, but someone else's.

Yusuke's eyes widened. _'He knows it's me?!' _ He took a step foreward, only to be met with Kurama's foot connecting with his side, sending him sprawling into the side of the couch.

"Foolish Spirit Detective." Kurama smirked. His eyes glowed red and he bared his new fangs. His ears started to move to the top of his head and became pointed like a cat's ears and a cat tail spurted out from his spine.

'_What's happened to you Kurama?!' _ Yusuke thought, getting up weakly with a big brown eye clenched tightly in pain.

xXx

A man with long silver hair stood in the woods. He laughed wickedly as he stared into a pool of water in a big silver bowl. His hands were outstretched across the water. In the bowl of water was projected an image of Kurama and Yusuke at Kurama's house almost like a movie screen. The red head was smirking and the small kitten was struggling to get up. "Looks like the little neko detective has his paws full..." The man laughed.

"Master Atsuki, is the detective dead?" A young woman said, walking to him. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, her cat ears and tail were black as well. She had green eyes and wore a purple kimono, a sword was strapped to her side.

"No, not yet. I can sense his energy fading though." Atsuki said, studying the images of the two former allies. "Good thing he was turned into a cat, small kittens are so much easier to kill than that particular detective. Too bad that Nuriko and Zagato had to die as well."

"Nuriko and Zagato were weaklings." The woman smirked arrogantly. She walked over to her master and looked at the bowl of water as well. "And fools because they tried to take on Urameshi by themselves."

"Hikari, they might have been weak, but they were loyal." Atsuki said, placing a hand on the female neko's shoulder.

The woman called Hikari glanced at Atsuki's face, then down at the bowl of water. "Yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes jokingly.

"This 'Kurama' person should be able to kill Urameshi without a second thought while he is under my control." Atsuki smirked, stroking the outline of Yusuke's tail with his finger, causing ripples on the water.

xXx

"Koenma, sir!" Botan called to him, running with a piece of paper. "The strange energy is coming from Kurama's house!"

"Okay! First, I need you to gather Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai. They will go to Shinjuku and fight Atsuki. Then I need you to go check out the energy at Kurama's house, if nothing is wrong, go and tell him about Atsuki and what exactly happened to Yusuke." Koenma commanded.

"Oh!" Botan remembered about the day at the park. "I saw Kurama..."

"So?!" Koenma interrupted.

"...he was holding a kitten he found that had black hair and brown eyes...just like Yusuke." Botan finished, Koenma gasped.

xXx

Yusuke's big brown eyes examined the kitsune. The former kind hearted fox was now a maniac with cat ears. He didn't have any idea of what had happened to him, and he was very worried. _'Damn! What am I supposed to do?! I'll die in a cat's body!' _He thought confusedly. _'If I don't fight, I'll die...but it's Kurama...'_ He glanced at the red head. _'Since when did I care if I hurt Kurama?! But the problem is that I DO care...'_

Kurama walked slowly, but determined at what he was about to do. It was engraved in his mind to "kill the cat." He reached down and grabbed the skin on the back of Yusuke's neck and lifted him to his eye level. "You ready to die, cat?"

'_Why are you doing this, Kurama?!' _ Yusuke looked deep into Kurama's green eyes. _'It doesn't make any sense...'_

Kurama maliciously smirked and threw Yusuke across the room and he hit the wall hard. The limp form of the kitten slowly fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Yusuke lifted his head up and opened an eye weakly, _'Kurama...' _Without any more strength left, his head lay back down and closed his eyes. Kurama's wicked laughing could be heard in the distance.

xXx

Snow: Ohhhhh, poor Yusuke!

Hiei: You are a terrible person!

Snow: You're not one to talk...

Hiei: Wha?

Snow: Just drop it...anyways thank you all for reviewing!

Hiei: Shut up...

Snow: ::points at Hiei:: YOU are in the next chapter, fuzz-head.

Niana: Hey! That's what I call Hiei!

Snow: I just wanted to try it out...

Niana: Okay! ::smiles::

Snow: Poor poor Yusuke...

Hiei: Whatever! I'm gonna go kill something!

Snow: Yukina wouldn't like that!

Yukina: Why wouldn't I like that? ::innocent eyes::

Snow: Because you're Hiei's sis-

Hiei: ::death glare::

Snow: -system of insurance! He needs you for financial support!

Yukina: ::confused look:: Uhh, alright...

Hiei: ::walks off sulking::

Snow: SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING TO YOU!!!

Hiei: Why would it be confusing?

Snow: HAPPY HALLOWEEN YA'LL!!!

xXx


	9. Fighting the Evil

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Nine: Fighting the Evil

xXx

Snow: Hello and here's chapter nine!

Hiei: Whatever...

Snow: You're in this chapter!

Hiei: So, I hate everything about you...

Snow: Why do I love you?

Hiei: Huh?

Snow: You don't know that song? It's called I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace...

Hiei: Wha?

Snow: It's on the CD, NOW 15!!

Hiei: Now fif-teen?! ::confused::

Snow: Just forget about it!

Disclaimer: SnowLion no Miko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so LEAVE ME ALONE!!

Snow: On with the-

Hiei: What is this Now fif-teen you speak of?

Snow: You interrupted me!!

Hiei: ::rolls eyes::

Snow: ON WITH THE FICCIE!!! dun dada duuun

xXx

Kurama maliciously smirked and threw Yusuke across the room and he hit the wall hard. The limp form of the kitten slowly fell to the ground in a pool of blood.

Yusuke lifted his head up and opened an eye weakly, _'Kurama...' _Without anymore strength left, his head lay back down and closed his eyes. Kurama's wicked laughing could be head in the distance.

xXx

Botan flew frantically to Hiei and Kuwabara, who were fighting about something in the park. "Oh thank goodness, there they are..." She muttered to herself as she zoomed down to talk to them.

"You idiot! You can't ask Yukina to marry you!" Hiei screamed at Kuwabara. The carrot top just looked confused.

"But I wasn't near her..." Kuwabara started, but was cut off by the raging demon.

"Kurama told me that you were asking her to marry you!" He screamed. But fortunately for Kuwabara, Botan came flying by.

"I've been looking all over for you two!" Botan exclaimed, hopping off her oar.

"What's up, Botan?" Kuwabara asked goofily.

"Okay, Yusuke has been turned into a kitten!" Botan told them, Hiei and Kuwabara looked shocked.

"Okay...maybe that wasn't the best way to tell you..." Botan scratched her head sheepishly and smiled. "Ummm, alright! Yusuke fought these two cat demons a few days ago. One of them scratched him and he was turned into a kitten! Now, I'm guessing Kurama found him somewhere and took him in, not knowing it was him."

"So you're saying that Urameshi is a cute widdle kitty?" Kuwabara said jokingly.

"So that was the creature that was jealous of me when I went over to Kurama's house the other day when he was sick." Hiei mused.

"Yes, and now there is this cat demon that is trying to take over human world. His name is Atsuki and we need you two to go to Shinjuku forest and kill Atsuki." Botan explained. "I have already told Genkai...and she is probably over there fighting him as we speak." Botan mounted her oar once again and hovered above the ground. "I have to go get Kurama now, see ya!" And with that the blue haired deity was off.

"Let's go!" Kuwabara said, running off to Shinjuku forest.

"Hn." Hiei mumbled dully, jumping from tree to tree.

xXx

Yusuke's limp form lay covered in blood. Kurama laughed sadistically at the motionless spirit detective.

"Shuiichi?" came a small voice. It was Shiori who was in her pajamas. Her head was peeking out of a crack in her bedroom door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother, just peachy." Kurama replied, almost _too _nicely. Shiori nodded and said that it was five o'clock in the morning and she was going to go get her usual cup of coffee at the café.

"I'm going to go get dressed, you better fix yourself something to eat. You need to eat so you won't get that sick again." Shiori smiled and closed her door.

A few minutes later, the kind woman emerged from her room dressed in a skirt and blouse, she smiled and asked him. "When did you buy that Halloween costume, sweetie? It's cute."

"I bought it a few weeks back, cats are cute aren't they?" Kurama said, sweatdropping.

"They sure are." Shiori smiled. She opened the front door and left.

xXx

Meanwhile in the forest Hikari was mad at her master's actions. "Master Atsuki! Why didn't you give the command to _kill _that ningen woman?! She could've found out!"

"She is not important. The detective was our only objective and we got him." Atsuki said, glancing at the pool of water that projected Kurama's image, and he smiled when his eyes laid on Yusuke's lifeless body.

"Hey." A voice said. Atsuki and Hikari turned around to see a short man with spiky hair, an old woman with pinkish hair and a tall man with orange hair. The woman spoke. "Your plans aren't going to work, because you're going to DIE!" She charged at the cat demon and started to punch him rapidly in the stomach. He crashed into a tree.

Atsuki emerged from the rubble. He looked on in shock. "Genkai..." He muttered. "And Hiei and the human Kuwabara..."

"You got that right." Kuwabara said, forming his spirit sword. "And Genkai's right...you are going to die!" He charged and swung with his sword at the evil cat demon. Atsuki jumped on a tree branch gracefully, dodging the assault.

"Bastard..." Hiei muttered, drawing his katana. He used his lightning speed to jump in the tree and swung at Atsuki. The katana slashed him across his right shoulder. Atsuki jumped to the ground to get better footing.

Hiei jumped down as well and charged at the cat demon. When he though he had him, another katana blocked his. Ruby red eyes scanned from the tip of the sword to its wielder, Hikari the cat lady youkai.

"Hn, so we finally meet, Hiei." Hikari smirked. She walked in front of her master, still holding Hiei back with her own katana.

"You seem to have heard of me, though I don't know your name...not that I care, I'm about to _kill _you anyway." Hiei said with arrogance.

"It's Hikari." The lady youkai said. "And who in Demon World _hasn't _heard about the Master of the Black Dragon Technique?"

"Looks like I've built myself a better reputation." Hiei smirked.

"Pretty much..." Hikari said, getting ready to attack Hiei once again.

xXx

Botan ran down the sidewalk to Kurama's house. She was obviously exhausted from all the work she had to be doing. She rounded a corner when she heard a familiar voice call out to her

"Botan!" The blue haired deity turned around and saw the face of the ice apparition, Yukina.

Botan ran to her and smiled. "Why hello Yukina! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was going to the store to get something for Kazuma...it was called a 'potato-chip'?" She said, obviously unfamiliar with the food item. Keiko or Shizuru usually went grocery shopping with the kind girl because she wasn't familiar with all the terms of the human world yet, but Botan saw no signs of them.

"Do you want to come with me to get Kurama?" Botan offered the confused ice demon.

"Oh, yes! I would like that." Yukina's face lit up at the mention of Kurama's name, she was quite fond of the fox youkai because he was always so kind to her.

"Okay, let's go...but we have to hurry, alright?" Botan said, breaking into a run.

"Okay." Yukina smiled as she started running right behind the bubbly girl.

xXx

Kurama walked over the motionless kitten; he picked him up and smirked. "You're not dead yet, are you?" Yusuke didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't twitch his nose. He was completely still.

The wicked man walked into the kitchen, opened a drawer and took out a knife. He held it to the kitten's throat. "Any last meows, Detective?" He laughed heartily.

Yusuke opened a chocolate brown eye weakly. Staring at the evil neko-kitsune, he wished that this wasn't how it had to end. The blade pressed against the soft flesh of the kitten's throat. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the end when...

"Kurama?!" The door burst open, revealing a very distressed grim reaper and a horrified ice apparition.

Kurama dropped Yusuke to the hard floor, causing him to whimper. "No! Yusuke!" Botan cried out.

"Yusuke?" Yukina asked innocently. "But that's a cat..." She was cut off by a razor sharp blade being pressed against the ivory skin of her neck. Crimson eyes widened in terror as another strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist, immobilizing her. Kurama had used his lightning fast cat-speed to sneak up on Yukina.

"Yukina! Leave her alone!" Botan said, running towards Kurama. The red head just smirked.

"Take another step and she dies."

xXx

Snow: OH NO!!!

Hiei: YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!

Snow: Leave me outta this!

Hiei: Shut your face!

Snow: Urg...see ya next time!

xXx


	10. Downfall of a Demon

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Ten: Downfall of a Demon

xXx

Snow: Here's another beautiful chapter! Let's get ready in FIVE!

Yusuke: MEOW! (Translation: Four!)

Kurama: THREE!

Botan: ::giggles:: TWO!

Hiei: Hn...

Snow: Say it, Hiei!

Hiei: Fine...one.

Snow: Oh crap, I forgot the disclaimer...

Hiei: Idiot...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did Yusuke and Kurama would be paired up! And if anyone said anything about it I would grind their head in the stupid dirt and use their bones to make Karasu a replica of Kurama!

Hiei: You're frikin' crazy!

Snow: ON WITH THE FICCIE!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

"Yukina! Leave her alone!" Botan said, running towards Kurama. The red head just smirked.

"Take another step and she dies."

xXx

Hiei's katana made a clanging sound as it hit the cat demon's blade. No matter what he did every attack had been blocked by this...this...this amateur! _'Grrr...' _He thought as he swung the blade swiftly, hoping to throw her off, so he could get a clean hit at her vitals.

"Well, are you surprised that you haven't hit me...not even once?" Hikari smirked, blocking each of the swift assaults.

"I'll hit you in good time, fool." Hiei was clearly getting frustrated with the arrogant bitch.

"I'd like to see you try." Hikari's smirk widened.

xXx

Botan had to think quickly, Yukina was being held hostage by this crazed kitsune and for all she knew Yusuke was dead. Then it hit her. "Kurama! Look over there!" She pointed to a window. Kurama looked at the window. Botan held out her hand and formed her oar.

"Forgive me!" She cried as she whacked the deranged kitsune hard over the head with the wooden object.

Kurama fell over face first; Yukina was free from his grasp. The grim reaper rushed over, "Yukina, are you alright?" She asked frantically. The ice apparition looked shaken, but she nodded.

"That was so brave, Botan!" She exclaimed, hugging the blue haired deity. Botan just chuckled lightly and hugged her back.

xXx

"Die!" Genkai said as she charged full force at Atsuki, she began to punch him in his stomach, then she jumped up and kicked him across the face. He hit the dirt and Genkai just stood over the body that was lying motionlessly.

Suddenly, his hand shot up and grabbed Genkai's ankle. Before she had time to react, he slung her into a tree trunk. "Damn..." Genkai mumbled, getting up.

Kuwabara ran at Atsuki with his sword drawn. He tried slicing at the demon, but every time he did, Atsuki would always dodge it.

"Grrr..." Kuwabara growled, trying harder to hit the cat.

Hiei and Hikari were in their own world. Hikari smirked every now and then at Hiei's futile attempts to hit her, while Hiei got even more frustrated.

Hiei blocked one of Hikari's blows with his sword, but didn't realize that there was a root behind him. The heel of his foot got tangled in it and he fell backwards. Hikari was dragged down too and landed on top of the fire demon.

"Well, well, well...how the mighty have fallen." Hikari chuckled as her eyes met with the ruby red ones of the jaganshi.

"Idiot...you fell too." Hiei said. He was as annoyed as hell with the neko.

"Yes, but a lot of girl demons would _love _to be in this position with you." Hikari's smirk changed from evil to perverted.

"Stupid bitch." Hiei muttered, he then saw that she had dropped her sword on the way down. It was lying beside her, totally forgotten.

"But, I'm on top...I have the advantage here." Hikari perverted smirk grew into a creepy perverted grin.

Hiei quickly grabbed the sword. "No you don't." It was his turn to smirk. He thrust the sword through her stomach it came out through her back. The neko's crimson blood stained the cold earth. Hikari's eyes widened.

"Go to hell!" Hiei shouted with malice as the sword tore her flesh. He jabbed the sword deeper, so that more blood squirted out of her and she fell to his side. Her green eyes were still open in horror.

Hiei got to his feet and brushed his hands together several times to get the dirt off them. He picked up his own katana and ran over to Kuwabara and Genkai who had their hands full with Atsuki.

xXx

Botan and Yukina walked over to Yusuke's limp form. The ice apparition picked the kitten up. Her hands started to glow lightly and some of Yusuke's wounds healed. He opened his eyes and meowed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Botan exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't heal all of his wounds...my powers haven't been working as good as they used to. I don't know why though..." Yukina said sadly.

"Oh yes that's natural for demons who haven't been in human world for a long time." Botan smiled as Yusuke just watched in awe as to how the two women got there. Botan tapped the little kitten's nose. "Don't worry, Yusuke. We know it's you." Botan reinsured the small animal. She then started to explain the depths of his situation and everything else he had missed.

"So everything's going to be alright once we defeat Atsuki and get you back to normal." The grim reaper smiled cheerily.

Yusuke nodded and looked over at Kurama's body. _'I hope he's going to be alright...'_

xXx

Atsuki smirked and pulled out a pouch for inside his kimono. "You'll never catch me, not with this..." With those words he smashed the pouch on the ground. It burst open, its contents were a simple powder, which rose in the air and created a thick fog that immediately surrounded Hiei and the others.

"What the hell is this?!" Hiei demanded, raising his sword.

"What does it look like, little jaganshi?" Atsuki's voice echoed, but Atsuki himself could no longer be seen.

"Let's split up and try and locate the bastard." Genkai whispered to the two men. "Let's go." With that, she disappeared into the fog.

"Hn." Hiei grunted, and he too disappeared. Kuwabara grumbled something about the powerful red pinky string of love and went off as well.

xXx

Atsuki had cleverly hidden himself deep in the branches of a giant oak tree. _'Now, when anyone comes close I'll...' _ His thoughts were interrupted by Hiei, walking by with his sword drawn.

When he was preparing to jump down at the unsuspecting fire youkai, his foot carelessly rustled some leaves.

Hiei turned around swiftly, his ruby eyes glistened with murderous intent. Then the neko jumped out of the tree and began his assault on the short demon.

Atsuki started swinging at him with an axe that was formed out of gold spirit energy. Hiei, of course, blocked every blow.

He then started attacking with his own weapon. Every time he slashed, Atsuki looked more and more worried. Hiei thought of finally ending this fool's life and smirked.

Little did he know, that they were heading towards the edge of a cliff that dropped down for a few miles, there was a small stream of water at the bottom of the fall.

Hiei either didn't see it, or didn't care. He just wanted this bastard dead.

xXx

Yukina and Botan sat on the floor beside the motionless body of Kurama. He was breathing, but on his head there was a bloody spot where Botan had hit him with her oar.

Yukina sighed. "Do you think that Kurama will be okay?"

"Yes, of course." Botan smiled cheerily. "I don't think I hit him that hard..."

"Mmmn..." Kurama moaned. Upon hearing this, Yusuke's ears perked up. He got up weakly and walked over to the fallen kitsune. With each step, some of his energy drained because Yukina couldn't heal him properly.

Despite that, he walked determinedly over to the kitsune. "Meow." He purred and rubbed up against Kurama's side. He wasn't afraid anymore...he knew how he felt. He didn't know if Kurama felt the same way, but when he gets transformed back, he knew what he had to do. And he didn't care what anyone thought about it.

'_I-I'm sorry, Kurama.' _He thought, closing his eyes and laying beside the kitsune.

xXx

Snow: The end of another chappie! I hope ya'll liked it!

Hiei: I would've boiled you intestines in oil if you would have killed Yukina. ::death glare::

Snow: eh...heh...heh...

Yusuke: Meow... ::faints due to lack of strength::

Snow: NO! Yusuke-kun! ::runs over to him::

Hiei: Ugh...see you next time...

xXx


	11. Human Again

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Eleven: Human Again

xXx

Snow: Ah, yes here's another installment to the story called "Conquering All Odds" I hope you like it!

Hiei: No, they won't.

Snow: Shut up!

Disclaimer: SnowLion no Miko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Snow: Now! ON WITH THE FICCIE!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

Despite that, he walked determinedly over to the kitsune. "Meow." He purred and rubbed up against Kurama's side. He wasn't afraid anymore...he knew how he felt. He didn't know if Kurama felt the same way, but when he gets transformed back, he knew what he had to do. And he didn't care what anyone thought about it.

'_I-I'm sorry, Kurama.' _He thought, closing his eyes and laying beside the kitsune.

xXx

Botan brushed some hair away from Kurama's face, he looked so peaceful. If it wasn't for him breathing, she would've thought she'd killed him when she hit him on the head with her oar.

Then she glanced at the sleeping bundle of fur laying comfortably beside Kurama's chest. Yusuke looked absolutely exhausted, probably because of the beating Kurama gave him. She noticed that Kurama's ears hadn't turned back to normal at all and became worried. What if he was still under Atsuki's control? She shuddered at the thought.

Yukina was sitting beside her and looking on, "Are they going to be okay?"

Botan was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, of course."

Yukina smiled at her reply. "That's good."

This made Botan nervous. She hated lying to the ice apparition. The truth is she had no idea of what was going to happen.

xXx

Hiei blocked another blow with his katana. Atsuki saw that the fire youkai was edging nearer and nearer to the side of the cliff, and looked like he was about to fall off to his doom. He smirked and struck him with his axe. "Damn it." Hiei cursed.

"Now, now then," Atsuki taunted. "Do you want those to be your last words?" He smiled sadistically and blocked his katana with a swipe of his broad weapon.

Hiei backed up some; his foot was nearing the edge. Atsuki struck his katana again with his axe. Hiei grunted at the massive strength of the impact, he couldn't believe it...Atsuki was pushing him back!

Hiei's black clad foot balanced on the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, some of the rock underneath him began to crumble. Hiei's eyes widened...

...and he fell.

xXx

Genkai ran through the fog, "Where is the bastard?!" She said to herself as she ran faster. She turned a corner and felt her body connect with something. "Oof!" She exclaimed as she fell to the ground. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the "wall" that had stopped her.

"Kuwabara?!" Genkai said in a rage.

Kuwabara turned around dumbfounded. "Huh, oh, hey Genkai!" He smiled in a dopey way.

"Have you seen any trace of Atsuki?" Genkai asked.

"No, not at all." Kuwabara stated simply, scratching his head.

"Let's go, we have to find him...and Hiei." Genkai said, running off with Kuwabara following.

xXx

They had only been running for a few minutes when Genkai spotted something glowing in the distance. She ran to it. There in front of her was a regular wooden brush. It glowed with an evil black aura. In its bristles were strands of red hair. Curiously, Genkai reached out to it. Then out of nowhere a ray of black energy shot out and zapped Genkai's wrinkled hand. "Ah!" The master of the Spirit Wave gasped in shock and backed away. She brought her hand to her face and looked at it. In the area between her index finger and thumb was a rather large bloody wound.

"Are you alright?!" Kuwabara exclaimed walking over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Genkai reassured him. Then it hit her. "Oh, no..." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"When Botan came and got me, she said that Atsuki could control people if he had a sample of their DNA like blood or _hair_." She pointed to the brush. "So...the neko is controlling Kurama."

"Wha?! How did you know that?!" Kuwabara gasped in shock.

"Duh, moron, who else has long red hair?" Genkai said blatantly.

"Oh, yeah!" Kuwabara chuckled nervously.

"So we have to destroy the brush."

"Why?"

"Because the only way to get Kurama back to his normal self is to destroy the item of power, in this case it is a comb." Genkai said, rubbing her temples in aggravation.

"Oh, okay." Kuwabara said; the information was finally sinking in.

"What are you waiting for? Use that Spirit Sword of yours and destroy it." Genkai commanded.

"Alright." Kuwabara said, his eyes were determined. He held out his hand and a ball orange light formed in the palm of it. He grabbed the ball and it morphed into a sword. He charged at the brush and slashed with his sword, the two pieces of the item fell to the ground, the aura dissipated as well.

"Yup! That's me the great Kazuma Kuwabara! Fighter of Love and protector of Yukina!" He smiled goofily.

"Come on lover-boy, let's go." Genkai grabbed his ear and dragged the boasting boy away.

xXx

"Yukina look!" Botan gasped as she saw Kurama start to glow. Yukina's ruby orbs glanced at the kitsune's body.

"What's happening to him?!" She exclaimed, jumping up. "Is he getting more powerful? Is he evolving?"

"He's not a Pokemon, Yukina."

"Oh, eh heh heh." The ice apparition laughed.

Kurama floated in the air, his ears moved back down his head and turned into the normal pink human ears. The tail shrank back into his normal spine. His long claws turned back into dull human fingernails. Yusuke looked up in awe as he was slowly lowered back to the ground.

Botan and Yukina rushed over to the kitsune. Botan felt his ears. "He's back to normal, Yukina!"

"Yay!" Yukina cheered.

xXx

Hiei fell for what seemed like forever, he then sunk his sword into the side of the cliff. "Heh." He smirked. Using the sword, the flung himself back to the top of the cliff. Where Atsuki awaited him.

The stupid cat didn't think that Hiei would be finished _that_ easily. If he did, he was a fool.

xXx

Atsuki looked down at the steep cliff where Hiei had met his doom. He laughed to himself, that is until Hiei came zooming up the side of the cliff. His sword was drawn. When he reached the top, in mid-air he smiled creepily at the demon and sank his sword into the flesh of the neko's stomach.

Hiei jumped onto the ground. Atsuki's blood splattered on the cold ground. A satisfied smirk made its way onto the jaganshi's face. Atsuki fell to the ground and Hiei walked over to him.

"Now, what can turn Yusuke back into a person?!" He demanded, positioning the sword at Atsuki's throat.

"Why, Hiei, it's all over the ground..." Atsuki trailed off and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

"All over the ground?" Hiei repeated to himself, then he realized. "His blood." He said, kneeling next to his body.

"Thank you," He uttered. "For a good fight."

xXx

"Yukina, I have to take Yusuke and Kurama to the Shinjuku forest to meet Genkai and the others there." Botan said. "Umm I don't know if you would like to..."

"I'm fine, Botan." Yukina smiled. "I'll just go home to Genkai's temple and wait for her return."

"Okay." Botan smiled. She donned her oar, she placed Kurama on the back of it and the little kitten in her lap. "See ya later."

"Bye!" Yukina called to her as she flew out the door.

xXx

"Hiei!" Botan called out to the fire youkai. She flew above him on her oar with the unconscious kitsune on her oar, caused the demon to quirk an eyebrow.

"What happened to the fox?" He called up to her. Botan flew downward to get level with him.

"He was being controlled by Atsuki." She smiled, but her cheery exterior faded when she saw the mentioned demon all bloody on the ground. "You did this?"

"Yes." He said simply. "Did Kurama do anything to hurt anyone while he was under Atsuki's control?"

Botan opened her mouth to say something, but clamped it tightly shut when she realized. _'Oh no! If I tell him that he held a knife to Yukina's throat, he'll never forgive him!'_

"He held a knife to Yukina's throat?!" He raged.

'_Oh crap, I forgot he was a telepath!' _Botan thought, embarrassed at her foolishness.

"You could've told me." Hiei was surprisingly calm with his answer. "As long as she wasn't hurt, I'm fine." Hiei walked over to the kitsune and brushed away some of his hair from his face. Then turned to look at the kitten aka Yusuke Urameshi.

"So, detective, I know the antidote." Hiei smirked when he saw the cat's eyes widen in surprise. "But should I tell it to you, or not?" He smiled evilly.

'_He wouldn't! Ohhhh damn it, I'm gonna get him for this!' _Yusuke thought madly as he jumped off of Botan's lap and landed in front of Hiei. _'First he flirts with Kurama in front of me and NOW he's threatening to not let me be human again!'_

"I think I'll tell you," Hiei reached down and picked up the small animal when he heard the shouts of Kuwabara and Genkai, who had just reached them.

Hiei turned around and faced them. "Well, well, well, you two are too late." He said, turning back around. "I've already disposed of Atsuki..."

"Mmn." Kurama moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I? And why does my head feel like I was hit with a speeding baseball? Why is Yuki here?"

"And he gave me the antidote for Yusuke." Hiei smirked, carrying the puzzled kitten over to a pool of Atsuki's blood. He sat the small animal down and commanded. "Drink it. It's the only way to turn you back." He then walked back to Botan and stood beside her.

Yusuke looked taken aback by this; he didn't want to drink _blood_ of all things. Maybe an alcoholic beverage, but not blood. But if it could revert him back to his human form, he was willing to do anything, even if it meant drinking the blood of a cat demon.

Yusuke sighed and leaned his head over the pool of blood; he could faintly see his own reflection in the crimson liquid. He lowered his head and began to lap up the thick fluid with his tongue.

The instant the first few tastes of blood touched his tongue, he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Maybe this was some kind of sick joke that Hiei was playing on him? But he didn't think Hiei would _lie_ to him. He was far too loyal.

Suddenly, his body was enveloped in a bright blue light and he was lifted into the air. He felt his limbs lengthen and the fur recede to become pink flesh. His ears changed from pointy and furry to soft and fleshy. The rest of his cat features morphed into his human appearance and he was lowered to the ground, his back was facing Botan and the others.

"I-It worked." He was shocked by the resonating sound of his own voice; he hadn't talked in such a long time. He stared at his hands; he hadn't seen those hands in so long. He felt his face; it was real, this really happened to him. His thoughts were interrupted by the snickering of his friends and then he heard Genkai.

"Nice ass, Yusuke!" She fell over in laughter. Even Hiei couldn't suppress a chuckle. Kurama just looked away and blushed in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Botan was giggling and blocking what she saw with her kimono sleeve and Kuwabara was saying something about sexual harassment.

Yusuke looked down and realized what they were laughing at, "Oh sweet kami..." His face blushed a deep crimson as he covered his "manly" part with his hands and turned around.

"Does anyone have a pair of pants I can borrow?!"

xXx

Snow: HA HA HA!! ::rolls over laughing:: Yusuke the streaker!

Yusuke: I AM HUMAN! ::runs around naked::

Snow: My innocent eyes... ::covers eyes with Hiei's cloak::

Hiei: Let go of that! ::grabs::

Snow: See ya next chappie! Please R&R!

(Um, in chapter ten, "What2callmyself" asked me "Why was Yusuke sorry?" Well, he was sorry that he put Kurama through this mess. I hope that explains it. Thanks!)

xXx


	12. Confessions

Conquering All Odds

Chapter Twelve: Confessions

xXx

Snow: Here's another chapter! Please enjoy! ::smiles::

Hiei: No they won't…

Snow: I wuv you Hiei. ::big chibi eyes::

Hiei: Huh?

Disclaimer: SnowLion no Miko doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Snow: ON WITH THE FICCIE!! ::dun dada duuun::

xXx

Yusuke looked down and realized what they were laughing at, "Oh sweet kami…" His face blushed a deep crimson as he covered his "manly" part with his hands and turned around.

"Does anyone have a pair of pants I can borrow?!"

xXx

It had been two days after Atsuki's defeat and Yusuke's life had turned back to normal. Or at least as normal as his life _could _be. Yusuke was walking to school because Keiko had insisted that he go. He had missed about a week because of his whole kitten ordeal.

'_I need to tell Kurama.' _He thought. He had just figured out this…this thing that he had been feeling. He didn't really want to call it _love_. It sounded weak. Yusuke looked over his shoulder to see Keiko and Kuwabara run up to him.

"Yusuke!" Keiko greeted, rushing to him.

"Hey Keiko." Yusuke said coolly as he put his hands behind his head in a boyish gesture.

"Urameshi! Hi!" Kuwabara greeted with a dopey wave of his hand.

"Hey." He said again, closing his eyes. He then heard music in the distance. He opened his eyes lazily to see the carnival down the street. It had just opened the other day.

"Do you want to go?" Keiko asked, holding onto his arm.

"I don't know, maybe." Yusuke replied dully. Then he heard the school bell in the distance.

"Oh no, we're going to be late!" Keiko exclaimed, dragging the poor Spirit Detective on to school.

"Whatever." Yusuke said in a daze.

xXx

Kurama sat down in his desk when he saw the horde of girls come zooming through the door and into the classroom. He sighed. Yusuke had actually been living with him for a while, he was kind of glad about it too. He was glad that he was in a cat's body, though. If he were human and living with him, Kurama would have choked up and not have been able to talk. He realized that he had even shown the more "private" aspects of himself as well. He blushed lightly when he remembered that he had actually been half naked around him, and that Yusuke was staring at him. He tried to figure out why.

And he had looked like he was going to claw Hiei's eyeballs out when he came over, but he digressed. _'Was Yusuke…jealous of Hiei?'_ Kurama thought, putting his chin in his hands.

He had always cared deeply about the Spirit Detective, but he dismissed it as soon as he saw how Yusuke acted with Keiko. Yusuke would never have feelings for him, no matter what. He was as straight as a board.

Well, that was what Kurama _thought_.

xXx

"And over here, we have the country of Africa." Mr. Takanaka pointed to the country on his map. "It is known for many kinds of wildlife, such as lions, gazelles, and cheetahs."

Yusuke yawned and leaned back in his chair, stretching out his long legs. _'I wish you would get eaten by a lion so you would shut up!'_

Keiko looked over at Yusuke. "What's wrong?" She asked, full of concern.

Yusuke was snapped out of his reverie, "Nothing." He remembered Kurama and how nervous he was about having to tell him about what he felt. "Just thinking."

"Wow, I didn't know Urameshi could think." Kuwabara said in false amazement.

"I should be saying the same for you!" Yusuke snapped.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kuwabara said, deeply offended. He stood up and Yusuke did the same.

"Mr. Urameshi! Mr. Kuwabara! Why don't you both sit down and be quiet?!" Mr. Takanaka said hotly.

"Oops." Kuwabara said apologetically and sat down. Yusuke just gave and exasperated sigh and sat down as well.

"Thank you." Mr. Takanaka said, going back to his lecture on animals in the Savannah. "Lions are important because…" He went on about the importance of these animals. Yusuke was just sick and tired of cats because he used to _be _one.

xXx

"Damn, life is so stupid and dull!" Yusuke exclaimed at lunch. He plopped himself down on the seat beside Kuwabara and deliberately took the mentioned carrot top's sandwich. Taking a bite, he thought, _'I think I'll invite Kurama to go to the carnival with us…hey, it couldn't hurt…'_

"That was mine, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out to his friend, getting stares from everyone in the lunchroom.

"Eh, shut up, I've been trapped in a damn cat's body for almost a week, and the only thing Kurama gave me to drink was milk! No steak! No chicken! No ramen! It sucked!" Yusuke kept ranting, despite the little voice in the back of his head saying, _'You know you liked him taking care of you, you've admitted it, you're just too freakin' scared to tell the kitsune.' _Yusuke got mad at this and slammed the food item down on the table. He stood up and began to walk out the door.

Keiko came running up to him with her lunch tray, which was filled with different varieties of food. "Yusuke, what are you doing?" She asked, blinking her brown orbs in confusion, then she realized. "You're not skipping, _are_ you?!" She yelled.

"So what if I am?" Yusuke said, ignoring Kuwabara's whining about his sandwich and Keiko's nagging about school. "See ya." He said waving his hand behind him as he walked out of the lunchroom.

xXx

_Ring, ring, ring…_

Kurama stood up and gathered his school books. He slipped the textbooks neatly into his backpack. The former Youko paused when he remembered the little surprise he had found inside the bag just a few days ago…it had almost gotten him in trouble, but at least he knew that the kitten had liked him.

'_Too bad,'_ Kurama thought. _'That I had to put up with Kagura's shameless flirting…'_ He mentally chuckled.

School was out early for the day because of the carnival in town, they had gotten the rest of the week off, which was good for rest and relaxation.

Especially for Kurama, considering what had happened to him just a few short days ago. He blushed when he remembered seeing Yusuke's bare form, he tried not to think about it, but he couldn't help it, the Youko side of him kept edging the memory in his mind. He was surprised when he had learned that his precious little "Yuki" was actually the world renowned Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. Botan had explained everything to him right after Yusuke got some clothes on and everyone stopped laughing.

With those memories still fresh in his mind, Kurama hefted his backpack over his broad shoulders and started out the door.

xXx

Yusuke wandered throughout the streets, he stopped by an alley, the very same alley where he was turned into that small ball of fluff. Maybe it was a twist of fate that it had happened to him. It sure had helped him realize his feelings…even though he was very reluctant about them at first.

He was glad that the neko demons had decided to attack _him_ of all people after all. If not, he would have never…

The Spirit Detective shook his head of these thoughts and resumed his walk. He then turned the corner towards Kurama's high school.

xXx

The former thief walked calmly out of his school, he was about at the gate of the school when he saw something that stopped his heart.

Yusuke Urameshi.

And the short tempered Detective was headed straight for him.

Kurama stepped out of the gate and walked over to the black haired boy. His emerald eyes widened ever so slightly. His heart was beginning to beat faster when he got closer to the delinquent.

"Kurama." Yusuke acknowledged, nodding his head.

"Hello, Yusuke." Kurama greeted, smiling, despite his pounding heart. He had never been this nervous around Yusuke before. Of course he had liked him for a while, but his feelings were never this rigorous. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I dunno," Yusuke replied. _'To see you, damn it.'_ His feet kicked up some dust as he stopped in front of the kitsune. He stared down at his shoes, not knowing why. "Just skipped school, got boring." He provided the usual delinquent's excuse. "Why are you out here? School's not out yet."

"We got out early…for the carnival." Kurama said, shifting his backpack on his shoulder to keep it from falling.

"Lucky." Yusuke muttered. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Kurama, do you have anything to do now?"

"Well, no, I was planning to go to the carnival." Kurama explained, scratching his head nervously.

"Good, I'm about to go there too," Yusuke said, patting Kurama's shoulder. "Let's go together." He said and without waiting for Kurama's response, he walked off. Feeling compelled to go, Kurama followed.

xXx

On the way there, Yusuke's conscious spoke up. _'Tell him, tell him.' _It urged the Spirit Detective.

'_I'll tell him when I'm damn ready!' _Yusuke cursed himself.

'_Are you really? Or are you too scared? Scared that he might not return your feelings.'_

'_No! I've beaten Toguro and Sensui! I've looked death straight in the face, and I've died TWICE! Why the hell should I be scared of this?'_

'_Are you sure?' _The voice piped up again. _'He might reject you; you'll be so embarrassed that you'll never talk to each other again!' _

Yusuke bit his lip. _Was_ he scared of confessing to the kitsune?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Kurama saying: "We're here, Yusuke."

Yusuke was startled by Kurama's smooth, resonating voice, "Alright Kurama, so where first?"

"Where ever you want to, Yusuke." Kurama said, smiling serenely.

"How about we play some games?" Yusuke said as a playful smile crept its way across his features.

"Alright." The kitsune smiled once again. He saw that Yusuke was already heading towards a shooting game.

"Two dollars please." The guy at the counter said, his nametag read 'Jou'. Yusuke reached deep into both pockets of his green uniform, but found nothing except a piece of string and a penny.

"Can I give you this penny and owe you a dollar and ninety nine cents?" Yusuke asked slyly, nudging Jou's shoulder.

"No." Jou said plainly.

"Aww, why?" Yusuke gave him the cute cat eyes; apparently they don't work when you aren't a cat.

"Here," Kurama said kindly, placing two dollars on the counter. "It's on me." He smiled gently, causing Yusuke's face to get warm.

xXx

Yusuke had won ten games of the shooting game, courtesy of his practice with his Spirit Gun. Now, he was trying to carry all the stuffed animals he won, _and_ try to work up the courage to tell Kurama.

'_I can't believe this! I've faced tougher enemies than this, why do I feel so…nervous?' _Yusuke angrily thought as he absentmindedly dug his fingers into a stuffed animal of a dog. _'I don't get it!'_

'_Maybe confessing love is the toughest thing of all.' _The voice came back. _'Love is tougher than any opponent.'_

"Damn it!" Yusuke announced out loud, trying to quell the voices inside his head. A mother and her child were walking past him at the time; the mother promptly covered her son's ears. She glared at the Detective and mouthed. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Yusuke just rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Stupid emotions, stupid woman, stupid-" He was interrupted by Kurama, who looked at him in concern

"Yusuke, are you okay?" The kitsune asked, blinking innocently.

"I, um, I-I think that there's a needle somewhere in these stuffed animals." He quickly made an excuse, stuttering all the way. The delinquent smiled, threw his head back and laughed nervously. "It must've poked my hand!"

"Oh!" Kurama said, briskly taking Yusuke's hand and studying it carefully. "Does it hurt?" He stroked his palm with the tips of his long fingers. Yusuke shuddered and blushed.

'_He's…worried?!'_ Yusuke thought in shock as the kitsune continued to gaze at his palm.

Yusuke curled his own fingers around Kurama's. "I'm fine." He said looking into Kurama's green orbs. It was the kisune's turn to blush; he looked away in a fluster. This made Yusuke smile; he might not be the only one battling with his stupid emotions.

Then the Spirit Detective heard the sound of rushing water, he turned to see the log ride right behind them. Tugging on Kurama's hand, he said. "Let's go!" Kurama smiled again and they were off.

xXx

The line was a long one, and they had to wait twenty minutes. One the wait the line had grown longer. Kurama was feeling very uncomfortable, and Yusuke could blatantly tell it in his green eyes.

Suddenly, Kurama slipped on a discarded piece of cake, he fell backward into the chest of another man. The kitsune winced.

"What do you think you're doing, stupid?!" The man boomed. He was a lot larger than Kurama. "Watch were you're going…" The man glared angrily at the poor red head. And as if he hadn't already said enough, he added cruelly. "…_pansy_."

Dangerous brown eyes widened in anger when he heard that heartless remark. "Hey, buddy!" He yelled, walking over to the man and taking his shirt collar in his fists. "This so-called _pansy _is my friend! And if you have a problem with him take it up with me!" He threatened; the man was so scared that he almost wet his pants…if he hadn't already.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, please I-I didn't mean it!" The man pleaded for his life as Yusuke's brown eyes bored holes into him.

A smirk washed its way over Yusuke's features. "Good." He said simply, and dropped the man to the ground. He thudded harshly on the hard ground.

The man who was in charge of the ride told Yusuke and Kurama that they could go on a head and ride. Yusuke was quite pleased with this reaction. He walked over to the head of the ride and sat down.

Yusuke buckled himself into the seat behind Kurama. "You ready?" He smiled happily as Kurama began to buckle himself in. "Ready as I'll ever be." Kurama said nervously.

Then the ride started. The "log" that they were sitting in was slowly going up a steep hill. Then, when Kurama least expected it, the log plunged down extremely fast. Then it proceeded to swerve along the curves of the track. Then the log plunged down steeper, this time getting Kurama soaking wet, since he was in the front. Kurama screamed as the cold water washed over him. Yusuke was laughing all the way, partly at the girlish screams that Kurama was making, and partly from how much fun he was having. Then after a few more curves in the track, the log slowly began its ascent up another steep hill. It was steeper than all the other hills, about fifty feet up.

"Oh sweet kami…" Kurama muttered as if the world was ending. This just caused Yusuke to burst into another fit of laughter.

The ride plunged down the hill as fast as it could possible go, water splashed all over Kurama, and he screamed as loud as he could. Yusuke, however, was only mildly soaked.

Much to Kurama's relief, the ride pulled to a stop. He swiftly got out of the log as if it was on fire. "Ha ha!" Yusuke's laughter could be heard, Kurama blushed.

"Y-You're so funny!" Yusuke barely managed to get out the last word before he burst into another laughing fit.

"Well, I'm not used to that…" Kurama pouted, his hair dripping wet and clinging to his neck and shoulders. He crossed his arms and pouted even more.

"Hey," Yusuke pointed to a Ferris Wheel all the way across the carnival. "Maybe that'll help you dry off." He suggested. But Yusuke had his own reasons as to why he wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel.

"Yeah, maybe." Kurama said as he made his way over to the wheel, his shoes making a _squish_ every time he walked. Yusuke chuckled.

xXx

"Enjoy your ride." The manager of the Ferris Wheel said to the two as they entered the small, enclosed cart on the wheel. Yusuke just smiled at him as Kurama sat down in front of him and the manager shut the door, leaving them. _Alone_.

Kurama's wet hair stood there limply, "Why did you say this would help? The cart isn't even open so the wind can blow my hair dry." The cart was slowly lifted up closer to the top.

"I…um…I needed to talk to you…in private." Yusuke blushed in embarrassment.

"About what?" Kurama asked, obviously not getting the point.

Yusuke's hands got clammy as he remembered what the voice inside his head had told him.

'_He might reject you; you'll be so embarrassed that you'll never talk to each other again.'_

'_Love is tougher than any opponent.'_

'_Damn, you, stupid voice…' _He cursed in his head. He grabbed a handful of his hair and thought of what to say. Would he say the wrong thing? He hoped not. He was already worried to death about telling him; even it didn't show just a few short moments ago.

"Listen, I-I just found this out last week…" Yusuke started, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head.

"Yes?" Kurama asked as he leaned in closer, his wet form suddenly looked a _whole_ lot more appealing than Kurama had probably thought. Wet locks of red hair hung down across his shoulders, a few droplets of water made their way down the strands of hair and finally pattered on the floor.

"Grrr…" Yusuke growled gutturally. He hated this, he needed to get this out in the open. Kurama's lips looked so inviting…

'_Actions speak louder than words…' _Yusuke decided. He put his hand on the back of Kurama's head and gently crushed his lips against the kitsune's. The world seemed to stop in that one second.

A sense of long awaited relief washed over Yusuke's whole body and mind in that moment. The intensity of the kiss had grown, when he realized that Kurama was kissing back! It was Yusuke's turn to be surprised. What did it mean?

Yusuke softened the kiss by gently placing his own lips on Kurama's a few times over and over. He felt Kurama's mouth contract into a small smile. Yusuke pulled away and looked the former Youko dead in the eyes.

"Does that explain it?" Yusuke asked, smiling at the shocked expression on the kitsune's face.

Kurama stuttered this time. "Y-Yes…"

"Good." Yusuke cupped Kurama's cheek in his hand.

"How did you - what about Keiko?" Kurama was still obviously shocked.

"Listen," Yusuke said firmly. "I've realized in the last few days that I might…um…" Yusuke was lost in his words when Kurama put his finger on the Detective's lips.

"I've always felt that way about _you_." Kurama said, smiling warmly. Yusuke gasped.

"Huh?" Yusuke was puzzled as Kurama's lips found his own and they were encapsulated in their own world once again.

They pulled away, Kurama found his way into the strong Detective's arms and was now sitting beside him. Yusuke's arm was wrapped comfortably around Kurama's shoulders. They were looking out the window of the cart, as they had just figured out that they were on the very top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Aishiteru." Kurama said, his emerald eyes met brown ones.

Yusuke pulled the kitsune closer, "Aishiteru." He replied, smiling warmly and looking down at _his _fox.

For no other words were necessary.

xXx

Snow: ::sniffles:: Please review!

Kurama and Yusuke: ::blushes::

Snow: I love all of my reviewers…some include, **Crazy Kitsune and Miya**,** Raining Petals**,** What2callmyself, Kuruna Icefire**,** and Niana Kuonji. **I appreciate all of your kind (and sometimes criticizing) reviews! And have a very Merry Christmas!

_**Sayonara!**_

xXx


End file.
